The long term goal is to develop and publish, in concert with histologists in human medicine, a mammalian histological nomenclature in English and Latin which would find universal adoption among teachers and researchers in microanatomy and histopathology where applicable. To achieve this, work supported by this project would involve a continuation of collaboration in nomenclature revision work with our colleagues in human histology in the United States, and the establishment of working relationships between histologists in veterinary medicine and human medicine on the international level.